Le vœux réalisé
by Senka glutamine
Summary: Alexia Senka, fille ordinaire, ce retrouve, à la suite d'un vœux, dans le monde d' Harry Potter! À l'époque des maraudeurs, lors de leurs 4eme année. Alexia va-t-elle réussir à réalisé son vœux? Dumbledore et voldemort méchants. Secrets, Amitiés, Nouvelles armes, Mes surtout nouveaux pouvoirs!... Alexia se perdra t-elle en chemin dans cette univers nouveau?
1. Prologue

**Paroles: gras**

_**Pensés: Gras italique**_

D'autres seront peut-être ajouter au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ;p

Bonne Lecture à Tous!

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Prologue:**

Alexia Senka est une jeune fille de 14 ans normale, aimant dessiner, lire et écouter de la musique comme toutes les filles de son âge. Elle est d'ailleurs entrain de lire le dernier tome d' Harry Potter, qu'une fois terminé, le jeta rageusement par terre. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse sans empêcher des larmes commencèrent à coulées le long de ses joues.

**-"C'est injuste, c'est injuste,..."** ne cessait-elle pas de répétée, telle une litanie.

Alexia étant fan du personnage de Snape aurait voulue qu'il puisse avoir une deuxième chance et avoir une vie meilleure.  
Après tout, il a tout sacrifié pour son premier amour Lily, ayant toujours souffert et n'ayant rien reçu en retour.

Alexia pensa que si elle aurait pu, elle, elle aurait fait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas a autant souffrir et qu'il soit heureux même s'il n'était qu'un personnage d'un livre!

C'est sur une prière, un vœux de pouvoir voir Snape heureux et souriant qu'Alexia s'endormit cette nuit là, sans voir à sa fenêtre, passer une lumière brillant de milles feux zébrer le ciel; une étoile filante.


	2. Chapitre 1: Réveille

**Chapitre 1:**

Le lendemain en se réveillant Alexia sut tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, car son lit était beaucoup plus petit que celui-ci. Alexia alluma la lumière et regarda l'heure: 4H du matin et oui! Alexia est une lève-tôt, il lui suffisait moins de 6H de sommeil pour être en forme le lendemain.

Mais là n'est pas le problème, après avoir regardé l'heure elle se tourna et crue rêver. Elle se pinçait et ressentit la douleur.

-"**Ce n'est pas un rêve**." se dit-elle.

Vous vous demandez ce qui l'a met dans cet état, et bien c'est : une chambre faisant au moins 2 fois sa maison, qui se tenait en face d'elle. Cette chambre contenait un piano blanc au centre de la pièce, un grand bureau en bois bien rangé à droite dont un petite bibliothèque, en bois aussi, se tenait à côté, un lit digne d'une princesse, un très grand placard couleur bois en face du bureau, 2 portes:

-Une grande, Alexia supposa qu'elle menait hors de la chambre.

-Une plus petite à côté du placard, dont Alexia en déduisit que c'était la salle de bain.

Elle se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit, se qu'elle vit l'émerveilla ; une grande penderie avec des milliers de vêtements, chaussures, bijoux,… triées par couleurs s'étaler devant ses yeux.

**-"C'est magnifique**" ne pue s'empêcher de dire Alexia.

Mais elle se reprit, elle ne devait pas être ici. Bien qu'Alexia rêvait souvent elle savait reconnaitre le fruit de son imagination et cela ne l'était pas, elle en était sûr.

Heureusement étant de nature calme et réfléchi, Alexia analysa sa situation :  
-Elle était dans une chambre de princesse.

-Dans un lieu lui étant inconnu.

-Ne savant pas se qu'elle fait là.

-Seule.

-"**Super**" Ironisa Alexia.

L'analyse faite Alexia chercha des objets ou autres pouvant lui dire où elle était et se qu'elle faisait là, si possible, aussi.


	3. Chapitre 2: Réincarnation?

**Chapitre 2:**

C'est la qu'elle vit sur la comode à côté du lit, un livre. Curieuse, elle le prit et commença à le lire, après l'avoir lu elle sut en gros que c'était un journal intime appartenant à une fille de son âge appelée Enita Hyuga, héritière d'une famille de sang-pur et sorcière ayant perdu ses parents cette année, qu'elle écrivait tout ce qu'elle faisait ou apprennait dedans depuis ces 10ans et ...et disant qu'elle va se tranchée les veines dans la dernière page, on y voiyait d'ailleurs des tâches de sang.

Beaucoup d'hypothèses commencaient à germé dans la tête d'Alexia** "_peut-être qu'on me fait une blague, ou bien ses grands-parents mon enlevé, un monde avec de la magie? Ça existe?…"_**

**-"Stop!"** Se dit-elle pour arrêter toute ses pensées qui s'embrouiller dans sa tête

Elle se reprenait, quand une des fanfiction lui revena en tête, et là Alexia fut prise d'un très gros doute.

Dans les fanfictions qu'elle avait lu dont les éléments étaient semblable; c'est-à-dire qu'une fille se tuait le 4 septembre, qui soit disant passant était le même jour où une autre fille normale s'endormait, et que comme c'est écrit dans le journal la magie existe et que la fille normal faisait un vœux, qui là était de changer la vie de Snape, cette même fille ce faisait envoyée dans le monde magique et ce réincarnait dans la fille magique qui venait de mourir pour réalisé son voeux.

Alexia chercha un miroir ou n'importe quoi pouvant lui montrer son reflet, elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle pensait mener à la salle de bain qui était très grande et blanche mais Alexia ne s'y attarda pas, elle voulait savoir, elle croire que se qu'elle supposait ne pouvait être vrai.

Puis elle vit un miroir et se mit devant, le reflet qu'il lui renvoya ne fut pas celui d'une fille brune aux yeux marrons claires avec des reflets vert qu'Alexia avait l'habitude de voir mais celui d'une magnifique jeune fille inconnue avec des cheveux d'un beau violet tirant vers le bleu , des yeux violet scintillant et d'une peau blanche sans défaut ayant des belles formes, cette fille mesurait environ 1M55. Alexia leva le bras, le reflet leva lui aussi le bras.

Alexia c'était belle et bien réincarnée en Enita Hyuga, comme telle qu'elle le craignait.


	4. Chapitre 3: informations et livre

**Chapitre 3:**

La fille, Enita, était vêtue d'un beau et doux pyjama en soie violet qui était d'après ce qu'avait lu Alexia, sa couleur préférée. Alexia, non, maintenant c'est Enita, donc Enita décida de mieux se renseigner avant que ses grands-parents viennent la chercher, elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était bientôt 6H00, elle décida de se laver, après tout elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle allait resté dans ce corps et ce monde, donc autant en profiter.

La voyageuse de monde alla dans la salle de bain et se lava dans la baignoire, qui ressembler plus à une piscine, puis se choisit de beaux vêtements dans l'immense penderie. Elle mit donc une robe bleu à col bateau lui arrivant juste en-dessous des genoux, et de belle ballerine plate de la même couleur.  
Ensuite, elle se remit a chercher des informations pour faire en sorte que personne ne se doute de rien car le fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde dois rester secret, son secret à elle, personne ne dois le savoir.

Donc les choses les plus importante sont qu'Enita savait jouée du piano (comme elle), était Anglaise (Alexia était Française), se trouver fasciné par les Moldus (personne sans magie), liser aussi beaucoup, aller faire sa rentrée en quatrième année à Poudlard et y sera nouvelle, sa famille est neutre dans les guerres depuis des décennies (les trouvant futiles et sans intérêt), son père était un spécialiste en potions et sa mère en botanique, qu'elle héritera de toute la fortune, a peut-être du sang de créature magique pouvant se réveillé tous les ans à son aniversaire qui était le 31 octobre, etc.

Savant maintenant presque complètement la vie d'Enita, Alexia ne fera pas d'erreurs. Il était 7H et selon ce qu'elle sait ses grands-parents venait à 7H45 ce qui lui laissé encore un peu de temps, elle flana un peu et son regard tomba sur la petite bibliothèque de chambre, elle trouva un livre où d'après ce qui était écrit, il lui suffisait de mettre la quatrième de couverture d'un autre livre dessus pour qu'il soit copié dedans et qu'elle peut en mettre plusieurs sans que le poid du livre copieur ne change, il lui suffisait de dire le titre du livre voulut, déjà copié, pour qu'il apparaît dans le livre copieur.

Enita trouva cela très pratique. Elle en prit donc 3:

-1 pour les livres de cours de Poudlard.  
-1 pour plus de connaissance.  
Et 1 pour autres choses.

Elle copia toute la bibliothèque dans "connaissance".  
Elle vida ensuite sa valise des livres de cours qu'elle copia aussi mais dans "cours", puis mit les livres copieur dans la valise et la referma. Elle posa les livres de cours sur le bureau et voyant que ses grands-parents ne venait pas encore elle se mit à jouer du piano et chanter ses chansons japonaise préféré.

Elle sursauta en entendant des applaudissements derrière elle et elle se retourna.


	5. Chapitre 4: Rencontre

**Chapitre 4: Rencontre**

_Elle sursauta en entendant des applaudissements et elle se retourna._

**-"c'est magnifique**.

**-Et que tu es joli**". Disèrent mes grands-parents.

**-"Nous allons prendre le petit déjeuné puis nous irons à la gare voix 9¾ pour Poudlard."** M'expliqua ma grand-mère en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence et Alexia se remercia d'avoir appris les bonnes manières mais elle se dit qu'elle devrait en lire plus dessus quand elle le pourrait, autant sur les coutumes que les us. Ensuite, ils partirent à la gare en voiture sans bien évidemment oublier son sandwich et son en-cas pour le train dans une sacoche où elle mit aussi des écouteurs et son nécessaire pour dessiner.

Arriver à la gare, plus précisément devant le mur qu'il faut traverser Enita maudit J.K Rowling pour avoir mis un passage pareil ! Enita inspira et prit son courage à 2 mains puis traversa le mur. Elle ne le regretta point, le Poudlard Express était magnifique, Enita y monta et chercha une place dans le train.

Au bout d'un moment, Enita commença à désespérer; tout les compartiments sont plein, elle en ouvrit un autre et resta planté là: devant elle se tendit Lily Evans et Severus Snape entrain de parler, Enita se reprit (se qui arrivait souvent en ce moment) et ils la remarquèrent. Snape se referma sur lui-même et l'ignora et Lily lui fit un sourire et lui dit que si elle voulait elle pouvait s'asseoir en face d'eux.

-**"Merci**. Dit Enita en rangeant sa valise.

-**Comment t'appelles-tu? Moi c'est Lily Evans et mon ami c'est Severus Snape ! Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce-pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue. Ha! Aussi je suis dans la maison Griffondor et Severus à Serpentard**. Enchaîna à toute vitesse Lily.

**-Euh… je m'appelle Enita Hyuga. Et je suis bien nouvelle, je rentre en quatrième année**. Répondit Enita hésitente.

-**Une sang-pur**. Cracha Severus.

-**Oui, mais je ne discrimine pas les sang-mêlé et les nés de Moldus d'ailleurs ce qu'ils inventent son super!.** Dit Enita en se rappelant que Snape déteste les sang-pur fière et hautain.

**-C'est vrai! C'est rare que les sorciers savent des choses sur les moldus. Severus est un sang-mêlé et moi une née de Moldus. Et ta robe est moldu, elle est jolie"**. Répondit joyeusement Lily.

-"**Humph**…" Severus pris un livre et commença à le lire, un livre de potions.

Lily se mit elle aussi à lire donc Enita prit son carnet à dessin et se mit à les dessiner discrètement.


	6. informations, professeurs & autres

Coucou, j'écris cette note car je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je mette les informations sur une seule page pour eu seules. Ils y en à 4 différentes :

**Ceci est un petit rappel pour l'emploi du temps:**

G: Griffondor.

P: Poufsouffle.

S: Serpentard.

∅: que Serdaigle.

Tous: Tout les élèves ayant prit l'option.

**Là, c'est les professeurs car j'en est modifié. J'ai aussi rajouté des matières donc j'ai dû rajouté des profs:**

Arithmancie: Septima Vector. Option

Astronomie : Aurora Sinistra.

Botanique: Pomona Chourave.

Défense contre les forces du mal: akuma kuroyami.

Divination : Sibylle Trelawney .

Études des Moldus: Quirinus Quirrell. Option

Études des runes: Bathsheba Babbling. Option

Histoire de la magie: Cuthbert Binns.

Métamorphose: Minerva McGonagall.

Potion: Horace Slughorn.

Soins aux créatures magique: Gobe-Planche Wilhemina.

Sortilèges: Filius Flitwick.

Vol: Rolanda Bibine.

Runes anciennes: Fú wén Jìhuà. Option

Langues étrangères : Gwiyeoun Jaemi. Option

**Les dates de pleine lune pour les loups-garous dont Rémus :**

1974:

Lundi 16 septembre.

Mardi 15 octobre.

Jeudi 14 novembre.

Vendredi 13 décembre.

1975:

Dimanche 12 janvier.

Mardi 11 février. (Mardi Gras)

Jeudi 13 mars.

Samedi 12 avril.

Dimanche 11 mai. (Dimanche 25 mai fête des mères)

Mardi 10 juin. (Dimanche 15 juin fête des pères)

Mercredi 9 juillet.

Vendredi 8 août.

Samedi 6 septembre. (Mercredi 3 septembre rentrée cinquième année)

Dimanche 5 octobre.

Mardi 4 novembre.

Mercredi 3 décembre. (Jeudi 25 décembre Noël)

**Il y ****a aussi les épreuves de fin d'année :**

ASPIC: Septième année.

BUSE: Cinquième année.

Et voilà! J'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas avec ses informations !


	7. Chapitre 5: Voyage & Rèpartition

**Chapitre 5: voyage &amp; répartition**

Pendant le trajet du voyage Enita écouta de la musique, mangea les sandwichs que son grand-père lui avait fait et grignota ses brownies qu'elle s'avait fait pour le goûter.

Quand elle distingua le château Enita alla aux toilettes mettre son uniforme sans emblème.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle aller être placer mais cela ne l'a dérangée pas, même si il lui fallait éviter Gryffondor si elle voulait être apprécier ou amie de Snape. Pour le bonheur de Snape il lui faut détruire les Hocruxes de Voldemort et Voldemort lui-même, empêcher Snape d'avoir la marque des ténèbres et le protéger des maraudeurs.

Elle avait aussi remarqué que le nez de Snape n'était pas cassé, sa arrivera peut-être cette année mais elle ne laisserai pas cela se faire. Foie d'Alexia, euh, d'Enita. Que les maraudeurs prenne garde !

Enita se dit qu'elle devrai faire une liste de se qu'elle savait et se qu'elle devrait faire, il ne faut d'ailleurs pas que Snape et Lily se disputent, ce qui arriverai dans 2ans normalement. Ces sûr ces résolutions qu'elle rentra dans son compartiment où Lily et Snape étaient déjà habillés. Le Poudlard express s'arrêta un instant plus tard.

Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les calèches titrées par d'étranges chevaux, des Sombrals, que personne ne remarquèrent remarqua Enita. C'était peut-être parce que l'Enita d'avant avait vu ses parents mourir.

Elle essaya de montée dedans après les 2 autres mais n'y arrive pas, elle avait beau essayer ; c'était trop haut. Elle maudit sa petite taille ,car Alexia faisait 1M65 alors qu'Enita 1M55, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux mains la portait par les aisselles. Quand elle fut bien en équilibre sur ses pieds, Enita remercia Snape de l'avoir porté. Il ne lui répondit pas et s'assit à côté de Lily. Enita s'assit donc, encore, seul en face d'eux.

Enita ne sait plus comment mais ils finirent par parler tout les 3 normalement, sans parler des remarques sarcastiques de Snape bien sûr, qui n'étonna pas Enita après tout c'est Snape! À la fin du trajet un début d'amitié venait de naitre entre eux et Enita en était très heureuse.

Dans la Grande Salle Lily et Snape allèrent a leur table et Enita rejoignit les premières année. Puis Dumbledore commença son discours:

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée. Cette année en plus des premières année une nouvelle qui entrera en quatrième année sera répartie. Elle avait cour chez elle jusqu'à maintenant donc je voudrait que vous l'accueillez comme il se doit.

La répartition commença puis se fut le tour d'Enita, elle mit le choixpeau est discuta avec lui quelques temps, il essita puis cria:

**-SERDAIGLE!**

Toutes les tables applaudirent et Enita s'assit à sa table, elle se trouvait entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Les plats apparurent et ils mangèrent. Un autre discours du directeur, une chanson et ils se dirigèrent dans leur dortoir. Pour entrer à Serdaigle il fallait soit deviner le mot de passe qui pouvait être n'importe quoi ou répondre aux énigmes du sphinx.

Enita chercha directement son nom sur la porte et une fois trouver y entra, prit sa douche et alla se coucher car mine de rien cette journée l'a épuisé.

J'aurai le temps de faire la liste demain, fut la pensée qu'elle eu en s'endormant.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Reveille & Planifications

**Chapitre 6: Réveille &amp; Planifications**

_Jeudi 5 septembre_

Enita se réveilla à 5H signe qu'elle était extrêmement épuisée la veille. En se redressant elle fut un peu perdu quand tous les souvenirs d'hier lui revint en tête.

Elle soupira, alla prendre une douche et mit l'uniforme. Elle prit ensuite des cahiers, un classeur de feuille et un de cours, des stylos (L' "autre" Enita avait prit moldu et sorcier) et son livre copieur "cours" puis mit le tout dans son sac.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et prit le temps de la détailler ; elle était très grande et en ovale, les dortoirs des filles se trouvaient à gauche et celui des garçons à droite, les chambres étaient individuelle. Il y avait de grande bibliothèques qui longées les murs de la salle et au centre de celle-ci se tenaient plusieurs petites tables.

Après avoir décrit là où elle vivrait pendant l'année, elle regarda l'heure sur la montre que lui a légué son père et voyant qu'il était 7H elle décida d'aller manger.

Quand elle entre dans la grande salle elle vit qu'il n'y avait que 2 professeurs et quelques élèves dont Snape. Ne savant pas s'ils étaient vraiment amis Enita préféra se diriger à la table de Serdaigle, seule, elle mangea rapidement, prit son emploi du temps et remonta dans son dortoir.

Elle prit ensuite connaissance de son emploi du temps :

_LUNDI_: 9H-10H: Études Moldus ( Tous). 10H-12H: DCFM (S). 13H-15H: Histoire de la Magie (P). 15H-18H: Sortilèges (G).

_MARDI_: 9H-10H: Botanique (G). 10H-12H: Arithmancie (Tous). 13H-15H: Études des Runes (Tous). 15H-18H: Runes Anciennes (Tous). Minuit: Astronomie (∅).

_MERCREDI_: 9H-10H: ∅. 10H-12H: DCFM (S). 13H-15H: ∅. 15H-18H: Langues Étrangères (Tous).

_JEUDI_: 9H-10H: Potion (S). 10H-12H: Potion (S). 13H-15H: Divination (∅). 15H-18H: Soin aux Créatures Magique (P).

_VENDREDI_: 9H-10H: Métamorphose (∅). 10H-12H: Métamorphose (∅). 13H-18H: ∅.

Une fois fais elle le mit dans son sac, lui restant une bonne heure avant le début des cours Enita fit une liste de ce qu'elle devrait, selon elle, faire:

_Détruire les Hocruxes de Voldemort qui sont:-Le médaillon de Serpentard. _

_-La coupe de Poufsouffle. _

_-Le diadème de Serdaigle. _

_-La bague de Gaunt. _

_-Le journal intime. _

_-Son serpent, Nagini._

_Tuer Voldemort ensuite._

_Tuer le basilic se trouvant dans la chambre des secrets._

_Apprendre l'Occlumencie et la légimencie._

_Apprendre à se battre autant de façon moldu que sorcier._

_Apprendre à se soigner magiquement._

_Apprendre à faire des potions de soin et autre._

_Protéger Snape des Maraudeurs le plus possible._

_Faire en sorte que Lily et Snape ne se disputent jamais à propos du sang ou autre._

Enita espéra aussi tout au fond elle de pouvoir devenir ami avec Severus Snape.


	9. Chapitre 7: premier jour

_Bonjour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et encore désolé pour les fautes!_

**Chapitre**** 7: Première journée.**

Enita alla au cours de potion qui se trouvait dans les cachots et comme elle était la première, elle s'assit par terre et commença à lire le livre du cours en attendant les autres. Pas longtemps après Snape arriva et s'installa à côté d'elle puis se mit lui aussi à lire.

Puis quelques temps après ils entendirent des bruits de pas approcher donc ils rangèrent leurs livres et se levèrent. C'était un groupe de Serpentard, Snape alla avec eux tandis qu'Enita resta près de la porte à attendre, seule. Les élèves arrivèrent peu à peu et le professeur juste après. Ils entrèrent dans la classe, Enita ne connaissant personne préféra se mettre toute seule au fond, et une fois tout le monde installé le professeur commença le cours.

**-Je suis le professeur Horace Slughorn pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.** Se présenta t-il en regardant Enita. **J'enseigne l'art des potions, j'espère que vous ferait des efforts et que vous aurait des bonnes notes car l'année prochaine vous passerez vos BUSE et pour certains cette matière est très importante.****Je sais qu'il y a une nouvelle à Serdaigle, donc, si elle veux bien se lever et se présenter.** Finit Horace en désignant une Enita tétanisée.

Elle se leva tremblante.

**-Bonjour je m'appelle Enita Hyuga, je vais avoir 14 ans. J'étudie pour la première fois dans une école et je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer**. Réussit à dire Enita sans bégayer puis elle se rassit.

-**Bien, maintenant vous allez me faire une potion de soin contre les brûlures, les indications son écrit au tableau et dans votre manuel p10, vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours.**

Les élèves allèrent chercher les ingrédients puis commencèrent la préparation.

À la fin des 3heures de cours Enita s'en sortit avec une potion presque parfait et 10 points ce qui pour elle était un exploit étant donné que c'était sa première. _"La cuisine doit y être pour quelque chose !"_

Ensuite, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grand Salle.

-**Enita, viens!** Dit Lily en la tirant vers la table des Poufsouffles, là où Snape et une fille les attendaient.

Une fois les 4 assis la fille qu'Enita ne connaissait pas se présenta.

**-Je suis Maria Minora , Poufsouffle et amie de Lily. Enchantée !**

**-Ravie de faire ta connaissance Minora, je m'appelle Enita.**

**-Je sais! Lily me l'a dit et appelle moi Maria, Minora sa fait trop formel.**

Ensuite María et Lily commencèrent une discussion à deux. Snape et Enita étant à part, eux, s'ennuyèrent, jusqu'à se qu'Enita se mit à lui parler de potion. S'ensuivit une discussion dessus. Au bout d'un moment Snape dit avec un petit rictus (sourire ?)

**-Tu peut m'appelais Severus tu sais.**

**-Seulement si tu m'appelle Enita.** Lui répondit Enita en souriant.

Et ils continuèrent leur conversation que la sonnerie coupa. Tous les élèves dans la grande salle se hâtèrent d'aller à leurs cours, Enita se dirigea vers la tour du septième étage pour le cours de divination.

La divination fut pour Enita le cour le plus loufoque de sa vie.

La salle parsemée d'oreiller de toute sorte et de toute les couleurs, des fumées dégageant une odeur d'encens très insupportable et surtout une prof débile mentale prédisant des morts les plus horrible et improbable inimaginable. Voilà comment Enita pouvait décrire ce cour, et pour elle ce devrait être interdit d'enseigner un truc pareil dans des conditions parreille. Pourtant Enita était très ouverte d'esprit mais là ça allé trop loin, le professeur doit être changeait ainsi que la salle! Et l'encens aussi, Enita avait la tête qui tournait et une envie folle de dormir.

Elle se pressa de sortir de cette enfer et alla au cour de soin aux créatures magiques se tenant près de la forêt interdite. Qui heureusement fut calme et sans personne ayant des troubles mentaux.

Une fois les cours terminé, Enita retourna dans sa chambre et fit les devoirs qu'ils avaient eu de potion et de SACM( soin aux créatures magiques). C'était une dissertation de 4 pages sur les potions de soins et leurs ingrédients les plus important pour le cour de potion et pour le cour de SACM une de 3 pages sur les licornes. N'ayant pas tout les livres nécessaire Enita descendit à la bibliothèque et termina ses devoirs là-bas. Puis voyant qu'il lui restait du temps avant le dîner elle alla à la section animaux magiques rares et prit des livres sur les serpents magiques, pour se renseigner sur les Basilics, elle en prit tellement qu'elle ne voyer plus où elle mettait les pieds. Quand soudain elle pût revoir, c'était Severus qui lui avait pris quelques livres pour l'aider. Puis il se dirigea vers la table où s'étaler les rechercher d'Enita.

-**Merci.**

**-De rien. Mais la prochaine fois prend moins de livres.**

**-Oui, désolé.**

Ils se mirent ensuite à lire. Et juste avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle Enita copia les livres dans son livre "recherche".

Après avoir mangé, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoirs respectifs. Il était près de 20H quand Enita rentra dans sa chambre. Elle se lava et mit son pyjama puis s'installa dans son lit. Elle se jeta un_ legere velocius_ pour lire plus vite ,un _lumos_ pour voir et lut tout les livres de sa petite bibliothèque qu'elle avait copié plus les livres sur les Basilics. Il ne lui fallut donc qu'environ 4H pour lire une centaine de livres. Fatiguée Enita s'allongea, éteignit son _lumos_ d'un _nox_ et s'endormit.

_À dans deux semaines!_

**Fait le 14/02/15**


	10. Chapitre 8: planning & nouvelle

**Chapitre 8 :**

_**Vendredi 6 septembre.**_

Enita se réveilla à 6H et décida après avoir réfléchi de se faire un programme d'entrainement autant moldu que sorcier car se n'est pas avec le peu de sort qu'elle connaissait et l'absence de réflexes qu'elle pourra protégée Snape ou combattre les Mangemort. Elle voulait devenir plus forte !

Regardant son emploi du temps, elle vue qu'elle avait 1H le mercredi matin et 2H l'après-midi, le vendredi pendant tout l'après-midi, le samedi et le dimanche.

Elle fit son programme :

_Mercredi__ :__** 9H-10H**__: Oclumencie &amp; Legimencie. __**13H-15H:**__ armes blanches._

_Vendredi__ : __**13H-18H**__: Sortilèges/Magie Blanche &amp; Noire._

_Samedi__ : Sorts de soins/Potions._

_Dimanche__ : Repos &amp; Lecture._

Et faire tout les matins des exercices musculaires et autre.

_"La salle sur demande me fournira tout se qu'il me faudra_" Pensa Enita.

Le programme fait Enita se lava, fit son sac et alla petit-déjeuner. Dans la Grande Salle, Enita chercha Severus du retard mais ne le voyant pas, elle alla s'asseoir à sa table et mangea tranquillement. Pas longtemps après Severus entra dans la Salle à Manger et rejoignit Enita.

**-Tu finis à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?** Demanda t-il après avoir terminé son repas.

**-À midi, pourquoi ?**

**-Je finis à 15H, rejoins moi à la bibliothèque à 15H30.**

**-Pourquoi? tu ne va pas voir Lily?**

**-Non elle sera avec des Griffondor et j'ai trouvé un livre très détaillé sur les Basilics.**

**-Comment tu c'est que… **

Severus regarda avec son rictus à lui puis partit sans un mot. Laissant Enita se poser des questions.

Soudain le regard d'Enita fut attirée par la table des Griffons, plus précisément vers 4 jeunes hommes de son âge rigolant et ayant un air de conspirateur. Ces jeunes hommes étaient James Potter, un garçon brun aux yeux marron avec de lunettes, Sirius Black, cheveux marron foncé et yeux gris/bleu, Rémus Lupin, châtain aux yeux ambrés et Peter Pettigrew, petit garçon blonds aux yeux globuleux marron.

Enita eu peur que cela soit contre Severus sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle et vit Severus à quelques mètres d'elle donc elle courra vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle vit qu'il était avec Regulus Black.

-**Désolé, je voulais te dire de faire attention car 4 Griffondor semble vous préparez un mauvais coup.**

**-Merci, je sais qui ils sont et je ferais attention.**

**-D'accord, à plus.**

**-À toute.**

Les 2 Serpentard repartirent de leur côté tandis qu'Enita remonte dans son dortoir, et en passant devant le sphinx, elle trouva que les devinettes étaient bien trop facile et que c'était pas marrant.

Elle prit son sac et alla tranquillement en cour de métamorphose, arriver devant la porte, Enita regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 8H05. "_Il me reste à attendre 55min avant que le cour commence"._ Elle soupira et s'assit au sol mais même pas 2 min plus tard le professeur McGonagal sortir de la salle.

-**Au mieux de rester par terre venait vous asseoir sur une chaise à l'intérieur mademoiselle.** Dit-elle le lèvres pincer.

**-Oui professeur, merci**. Enita rentra et s'installa devant le bureau.

La directrice des Griffondor commença à corriger ou préparer des cours alors qu'Enita lisait.

Peu avant la sortie le professeur se transforma en chat et attendit sur son bureau les élèves. Ainsi 2 élèves en retard se vit retiré deux points.

**-Bonjour je suis le professeur McGonagall. Cette année le cour portera sur les disparition et apparition de matière et objet, ceux qui aurons le moins de difficulté et terminerons avant la fin de l'année cette séquence pourrons assisté à des cours d'annimagi au ministère.**

Un brouhaha d'excitation envahi la salle de classe suite à cette nouvelle.

-**STOP! Seules les élèves ayant terminé je vous ai dit ce qui est très peu probable étant donné que c'est une des plus dure séquence de métamorphose. La séquence sera séparé en 2, sur les apparitions puis sur les disparitions. Bien, le cour d'aujourd'hui consistera à faire apparaitre une aiguille à-partir d'un rien. La formule est apparere plus le nom de l'objet voulu.**

Le calme revint et l'exercice commença. C'est au bout de 5 essaies qu'Enita réussi. Son aiguille était d'un beau argenté avec des fines gravures dessus.

**-20 Points pour Serdaigle**. Fit une McGonagall étonnée. **Puisse que vous avez terminée cette étape, veuillez faire apparaitre un encrier et si possible une plume avec. **

**-Oui professeur.**

Enita fit le nouvelle exercice et là il lui fallut répéter 17 fois la formule _apparere_ _encrier_ et _plume_ pour voir sur sa table un petit encrier et une plume blanche ce qui lui value 50 points. A la fin du cour seule 3 élèves avait réussi le premier exercice.

Enita nota qu'elle avait peut-être un don pour la métamorphose.


	11. Chapitre 9: interception & magie

**Chapitre 9 :**

Enita partit manger car 3H de métamorphose sa creuse et c'était épuisant. Elle mangea avec Severus, Lily et ses amies. Bien qu'elle ne parla qu'à Severus, ils parlèrent des cours et des plantes car Severus avait botanique juste après.

À 13H tout le monde alla à leur cour respectifs et Enita, elle, se dirigea vers la salle vas-et-viens. Mais en chemin elle surprit une conversation entre les maraudeurs. En colère, elle fit demi-tour, et partit dans sa chambre, elle prit 2 fioles de potion que ses grands-parents lui avaient donné et qui avait été faite par son père avant sa mort.

Elle descendit ensuite dans les cuisines de Poudlard où des elfes de maison vinrent-à elle :

-**Bonjour, que pouvons-nous faire pour mademoiselle ?**

**-Bonjour, pouvez-vous faire en sorte que les potions que vous donnerons 4 Griffondors soient mis dans le jus de citrouille des Griffondors et non dans ceux des Serpentards. Et que vous ajouterez ses potions en plus, s'il-vous-plaît**. Finit-elle en leur donnant les 2 fioles.

-**Mademoiselle le demande si gentiment, nous ferons ce que mademoiselle a demandé.**

**-Merci beaucoup et au-revoir.**

En sortant Enita les entendit lui repondre joyeusement et sourit tendrement. Comme dans Harry Potter les elfes étaient vraiment gentil. Puis reprit son chemin vers la salle sur demande.

_"Par contre cela ne va pas pas plaire à Lily mais bon les maraudeurs l'on méritait!"_

Arrivée devant le mur cachant la salle, Enita passa 3 fois devant en pensant _"Je veux un endroit pour m'entraîner"._

Quand la porte apparut, elle l'ouvrit et fut stupéfaite.

La salle mesurait environ 30m², du côté droit de la pièce, il y avait des centaines d'armes de toutes sortes qui étaient accrochées au mur, il y avait des épées, des katanas des kunais et même des pistolets. Une petite bibliothèque dont les livres servaient à apprendre à se servir et pratiquer les armes se trouvait à côté. Enita vit qu'on pouvait même en crée une avec sa magie et des matériaux représentant le possesseur, c'était marqué sur un tableau. Du côté gauche de la salle se tenait une grande bibliothèque avec des tables basses ainsi que de beaux fauteuils en cuir blanc. En se rapprochant elle vue que les livres traitaient de sortilège et maléfices de magie blanche &amp; noire.

_" Juste ce qu'il me falait, cette salle est vraiment pratique ! " _

Elle posa son sac, prit un livre sur la magie blanche et commença à lire. À la fin, elle y apprit beaucoup de sortilèges et sorts tous plus fascinant les uns des autres et aussi très pratique.

Elle décida de mettre en pratique les sorts appris car même si elle les connaissait et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les utilisées au moment voulu cela ne servirait à rien ! Donc pendant l'heure qui suivit elle s'entraîna. Elle réussi à la fin de l'heure à faire la moitié des sorts mentionnés dans le livre mais elle était épuisée magiquement.

Puis voyant qu'elle était en retard pour le rendez-vous de Severus, elle prit son sac et courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle y repéra Severus et le rejoignit.

**-Tu as 20minutes de retard**. Constata t-il.

-**Désolé**. Réussi à dire Enita essoufflée.

**-C'est rien j'ai pue faire mes devoirs. Tu devrais t'asseoir et reprendre ton souffle, tu fais peine à voir**.

Enita sourit doucement et s'assit à côté de Severus. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert sur les basilics. Enita fit ensuite sa dissertation de métamorphose sur l'apparition d'objets et matières. Puis ils allèrent dîner.

**_15/03/15_**


	12. Chapitre 10: Farce & Rächer

**Chapitre 10 :**

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Enita était aussi impatiente que stressée. Elle espérée que tout se passerait bien comme elle l'avait prévu. Severus et Enita rejoignirent Lily à la table de Serdaigle qui parlé avec la préfète de la maison d'Enita. Tout le monde commencèrent à manger et boire avec appétit dans la salle.

"_Ils mangent tous de tout, mais bon c'est normale qui pourrait résister à la nourriture de Poudlard, même moi je n'y arrive pas alors qu'avant je pouvait sauter 1 ou 2 repas sans problème étant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit. Si je devait noté la nourriture se serai 20/20 bien que je n'aime pas le jus de citrouille comparer au autres qui en raffole. J'adore, je me régale vraimen_t"

Enita se servir un verre de menthe et continua à manger. Tous le monde étaient de bonne humeur. Tout était normale à part 4 Griffondor qui se retenaient de rire et jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps au Serpentard.

Soudainement, une fumée sorti des jus de citrouilles des Griffondor et entoura la table. Quand elle fit assez dispersée et que tout le monde purent la table. La grande salle fut rempli de rire. Certains s'écroulaient des bancs tellement ils riaient.

Les Griffondor portaient : pour les filles un jeans troué et rien qu'une serviette verte sur leur épaule, qu'elles s'empressèrent de prendre pour se caché. Les garçons portaient une mini-jupe argentée très courte, un soutien-gorge vert et des barrettes de toutes les couleurs se trouvaient dans leur cheveux, aucune personne assise à Griffondor ne fut épargnée.

Ravis du résultat, Enita regarda autour d'elle, remarquant que Severus se retenait de rire et que ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. "_Qu'il est beau ainsi"_ ne put-elle s'empêchait de pensé. S'en rendant compte, Enita se mit à rougir. Elle se frappa mentalement et reporta son regard à la table des griffons, un sourire sadique apparu sur son beau visage. "_Ce n'est que le début"_

Et oui, ce n'était que le début car cette partie est celle des maraudeurs l'autre est d'Enita et elle ne tardera pas à agir.

Regardant Severus et Lily et voyant qu'ils ne la regardaient pas, Enita murmura 2 sorts qu'elle dirigea vers le plafond magique.

En même temps les Griffondors se virent changer de sexe ; les filles devinrent garçons et vice-versa. Multipliant les rires dans la grande salle sous le regard des professeurs consternés. Même les Serpentard se mirent à rire. Enita avait les larmes aux yeux et regardant à côté d'elle, elle vit que Lily était dans le même état qu'elle.

Puis une voix forte et grave venant du plafond retentit :

**ALORS! J'ESPÈRE QUE CELA VOUS À SERVI DE LEÇON CHER MARAUDEURS ! MAIS QUELS RIRE, J'EN EST ENCORE LES LARMES AUX YEUX! ET DIRE QUE CE DEVRAIT ÊTRE LES GRIFFONDOR QUI RIAIENT ET LES SERPENTARD QUI AURAIENT SUBIS SELON VOS PLANS !**

**MAIS J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS VOUS ÊTES QUAND MÊME AMUSÉ, APRÈS TOUT C'EST VOTRE INVENTONS LES VÊTEMENT QUI CHANGENT ! J'AI JUSTE FINALISÉ AUSSI NON SA AURAIT ÉTÉ MOINS DRÔLE.**

Puis la voix disparu dans un rire pour être remplacée par des lettres dorées:

**PS**:** La transformation ne pourra être enlevé que dans une semaine.**

**De votre _Rächer_.**

La salle fut parcouru d'un brouhaha, de demandant qui était le dit Rächer.

**À la table des professeurs :**

**-Rächer… Vengeur en allemand, sa promet … je lui accorde 10 point.**

**-Que murmures-tu Gwiyeoun?**

**-Rien, retourne à tes runes.**

**-Taisez-vous! **Les disputa le professeur de DCFM.

Furent la conversation des professeurs de langues étrangères et runes anciennes alors que les autres professeurs, à part le prof de DCFM, paniqué pour certains et en colère pour d'autres renvoyaient les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Puis ils commencèrent à chercher un remède pour les victimes, ne pouvant attraper le coupable étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve.

Dans le dortoir des Griffondor, 4 farceurs se promirent de démasquer et punir celui derrière tout cela. Et ils le feront souffrir comme il se doit!

**Voici le chapitre, désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de révisions !**

**Posté le 1/04/15**


	13. Chapitre 11: Week-end

**Chapitre 11: Week-end**

Dès qu'ils purent sortir des dortoirs, Enita retourna dans la salle sur demande. Elle se remit à faire des sorts et lire les livres plus passionnant les uns des autres que quand elle regarda l'heure, elle paniqua ; il était presque 23H et le couvre feu était déjà passé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtaient à partir, la salle se transforma en une chambre, au centre un magnifique lit blanc sur lequel un pyjama de même couleur se trouver. Enita mit l'habit et se coucha dans le lit. Demain, une dur journée l'attendait.

**_Samedi 7 septembre_**

En se réveillant, Enita prit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était puis elle remit son uniforme et alla dans son dortoir en faisant le moins de bruits possible car à 5H30, un samedi, personne n'était réveiller.

Dans sa chambre, elle se lava et se vêtu d'un t-shirt mauve ainsi qu'un jeans bleu ciel puis elle prépara son sac et partie manger.

Elle rejoignit Lily et Severus à la table de Serdaigle et les prévint qu'elle ne les verrait qu'au petit-déjeuner tout les samedis. Lily qui était gêné depuis le début du repas lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, en fait, j'avais prévu une sortie entre Severus, Marie et moi ce week-end et comme tu ne pouvais pas venir … Mais bon! Tout est arrangé .** Lui dit Lily.

Enita comprit que Lily ne voulait pas l'invité et qu'elle voulait restée avec Marie et Severus. Cela la vexa et la rendit triste mais elle lui sourit, son fameux faux d'ouvrir celui qu'elle a toujours fait depuis toute petite, en disant que : oui c'est bien que tout soit arrangé.

Elle sortit de le grande salle en disant qu'elle était pressé et dans sa chambre, s'affala sur son lit. Une fois fait, elle laissa enfin ses larmes coulaient.

**-Encore une fois tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu, suis-je une si bonne comédienne ?** se demanda t-elle tristement.

Elle laissa coulé ses larmes puis les essuya._ "Pourquoi cela m'affecte encore? J'ai toujours était seule, ça ne va pas changé et puis si je suis là c'est pour Rogue et non pour moi!"._ Elle leva et se rinça le visage, plus aucune trace de son chagrin passé n'était visible.

Elle prit ses affaires et se rendit à la salle sur demande pour la suite de l'entraînement._" je souheterais avoir une salle pour les sorts de soins et un laboratoire"_

En entrant, elle vit que la salle était encore partagé en deux parties, une avec un laboratoire de potions avec des ingrédients et des livres traitant le sujet et l'autre avec des livres de soins ainsi que des animaux attendant des soins.

Pendant toute la matinée, Enita lut et soigna les blessés tandis que l'après-midi fut consacrée au potions. Elle resta dans la salle toute la journée, apprenant, pratiquant … jusqu'à épuisement.

Elle réussi à soigner les animaux car (heureusement) ils ne leurs fallaient que des sors mineurs, elle réussi aussi à faire des potions du niveau de sixième année autant pour les soins et les poisons que pour les farces. Elle savait que les maraudeurs continueraient leurs farces et elle ripostera.

N'ayant rien avaler depuis le matin, le ventre d'Enita se mit à grogner. Elle se rendit dans la grande salle dîner et ensuite dans sa chambre car avoir utiliser autant de magie en une journée l'avait épuisé donc elle était fatiguée.

Elle enfila son pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit. Juste avant de s'endormir, elle se dit qu'elle allait s'ennuyer demain matin puisqu'il était à peine 20H30 et qu'elle se réveillera au plus tard à 3H du matin ;ce qui veut dire 3H et 30 longues minutes sans sortir de sa chambre.

_**Dimanche 8 septembre.**_

Enita se réveilla, comme elle l'avait prévu, dans les trois heures et demi. N'ayant pas encore fait ses devoirs, elle les fit puis commença l'entrainement du matin jusqu'à 6H.

Ensuite, elle se lava et s'habilla, elle mit un short et un t-shirt avec des baskets. Elle alla dans le parc en face du lac et courut après avoir fait des étirements.

Après 2H, elle rentra au château puis se redoucha et mit une robe vert émeraude simple lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux avec des ballerines assortis, des boucles d'oreilles bleu et le collier de sa mère accompagné le tout. Elle laissa ses cheveux lâcher lui arrivant aux hanches et partir petit-déjeuner.

Elle rencontre Regulus en chemin donc ils mangèrent ensemble à la table des serpents. Ils discutèrent et Enita trouva que Regulus et elle avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, à part les idéaux que ses parents lui avaient mis en tête mais Enita était sûr qu'elle pouvait le faire changer d'avis sur cela après tout c'est surtout à cause de son frère, Sirius, qu'il y croit. Car il le frapper ou lui jeter des sorts à chaque fois.

Au final, Enita passa son dimanche avec Regulus à la bibliothèque, elle s'amusa beaucoup et quand elle alla se coucher, elle se sentir sereine et son cœur lui avait paru plus léger, comme si on lui avait enlever un poid.

C'est un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit se soir-là.

Voilà!

Posté le 12/04/15 à 22:42!


	14. Chapitre 12: Lundi & Ami?

Désolé pour l'énorme retard, voici la suite

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Lundi &amp; Ami?**

_**Lundi 9 septembre**_

Ce matin-là, Enita se réveilla à 4H, elle fit son entrainement matinal puis se prépara, elle enfila un slim, un t-shirt et l'uniforme par-dessus.

Ensuite, elle alla petit-déjeuner, voyant Regulus, elle le rejoignit et mangea avec lui. Severus vint plus tard et si, quand il les vit ensemble, fut étonné. Il ne le montra pas.

Comme les deux Serpentard ne faisaient pas Études des Moldus, Enita se sépara d'eux et alla à son cours.

Elle appréhendait le cours car c'était Quirrell le professeur et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas à cause d'Harry Potter 1.

À son étonnement le cours se passa très bien, le professeur ne bégayait pas et n'hésitait pas à reprendre les élèves et se faire respecter. Il semblait passionné des inventions Moldus. Ensuite, vînt le cours de DCFM où Enita se retrouva assise entre Regulus et Severus. Ne voyant pas le professeur arrivé, les élèves se mirent à papoter.

**-Bonjour! **Résonna une voix avec un fort accent alors que tout le monde se taisaient.

L'étranger marcha silencieusement jusqu'à son bureau puis se tourna face à la classe.

**-Je suis Akuma Kuroyami, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Je viens du Japon et resterai ici pendant quelque temps. Bien, maintenant que je me suis présenté, le cours peut commençait. Levez-vous !**

Alors qu'ils se levèrent toutes les chaises et tous les bureaux disparurent.

-**Commençons par la pratique, j'espère que votre niveau est bon où vous allez souffrir**. Souria sadiquement le japonais.

Les élèves sortirent du cours épuisés, certains soutenaient d'autres. Le cours fut horrible, il y eut des duels sorciers, des combats à mains nues, des exercices avec des sorts à éviter, ... Tout cela en 2H et 0 pause! Enita, même avec son entrainement, était fatiguée et transpirée beaucoup.

En montant dans son dortoir, elle trouva étrange qu'un tel individu, bizarre, sadique et mystérieux, ne fût pas mentionné dans les livres de J.K. Le professeur Akuma aurait dû apparaître et avoir une place et le fait qu'il n'en est pas et anormal!

"_À moins... à moins qu'il n'existe pas dans les livres"_ pensa-t-elle choqué_."D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une matière appelée runes anciennes ni langues étrangères, les noms des professeurs aussi ne me disent rien. Il faut que je fasse des recherches, c'est peut-être à cause de ma venue dans cet univers"_

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle termina de se changer et de courir jusqu'à la grande salle manger avant que les cours ne reprennent.

Elle remangea avec Regulus qui l'avait attendu et vu que Severus mangeait encore avec Lily à la table des Poufsouffle.

-**Des fois je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un être aussi fier et intelligent tel que Severus s'abaisse à suivre comme un chien une Griffondor et ose manger avec des amoureux de la loyauté.** Soupira Regulus avec dégoût en voyant Severus**. Ça me rend malade**.

-**Severus aime Lily donc c'est normal, non?** Demanda Enita ne comprenant pas.

**-Même s'il l'aime, il n'a pas à se rabaisser autant. De plus il fait honte à notre maison. Qu'il soit plus Serpentard et la fasse tombée amoureuse de lui discrètement ! Franchement, un serpent dompter par une lionne, c'est dû jamais vu.** Ronchonna l'ami du Serpentard.

Au fond, Enita était un peu d'accord avec Regulus, Severus fait tout ce que Lily voulait et elle en profitait largement. Mais la Serdaigle ne dit rien, préférant penser à son prochain cours; histoire de la magie(HM). Le professeur est Binns, le fantôme ce qui voulait dire qu'elle va devoir s'ennuyer pendant 2H à recopier ce qu'il citera et cela, il en était hors de question!

-**Désolé, je dois aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, on se voit après les cours?** Proposa une Enita hésitante à Regulus en se levant.

**-OK, pourquoi pas à 18H30 à la bibliothèque.**

**-D'accord, à ce soir.**

Enita, en rentrant dans le sanctuaire des livres, alla directement fouiller dans la section accessoire &amp;objet, pour trouver le sort qui lui faut en HD. 5 minutes après, elle se rendit en courant dans sa chambre et prit les livres qu'elle avait rassemblés en plus de celui que Severuslui avait montré.

Elle arriva ensuite pile à l'heure pour le cours, elle s'essaya à côté d'un Serdaigle nommé Julien Antonio, nom d'origine italienne.

Ensuite, elle sortit ses affaires, prit sa plume et lui jeta le sort qu'elle avait trouvé plus tôt :audiendo dignaque. Puis elle se mit à lire ses livres sans plus se préoccuper du cours.

La sonnerie sortit Enita de sa lecture, elle enleva le sort et vue que 5 feuilles étaient déjà remplies. Elle n'y croyait pas, le professeur disait autant de choses pendant un cours? Ce n'est pas normal, surtout que presque tout fût sur les guerres gobelines. Elle rangea le reste de ses affaires exaspérait puis alla en Sortilèges.

Le cours était dirigé par son directeur de maison,Filius Flitwick. Il est mi-nain, mi-gobelin et est un très bon guerrier. Dans sa classe il y avait deux estrade-bureau, les griffons s'installèrent sur celui de droite et les aigles sur celui de gauche. Le professeur était debout sur une grande pile de livres.

-**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, cette année nous n'allons pas pratiquer toutes les formules en classe. Par les temps qui courent, j'ai décidé de vous apprendre les sorts les plus importants lors d'un combat. Les autres sorts seront à apprendre et à maîtriser seul, je compte sur vous pour cela. Vous aurez 2 sorts à apprendre seul tous les mois, les sorts seront donnés lors de la première séance du mois. Les contrôles, dans ma classe, auront lieu une fois par mois aussi, le dernier cours du mois. Ayant 10 mois, il y aura 10 contrôles. Bien évidemment, ils reprendront tout ce qu'on aura fait lors du mois.** Présenta le guerrier.

Les élèves étaient partagés, les Serdaigle trouvaient le programme à leur goût. Les Griffondor, par contre, refusaient; il y avait trop de choses à faire. Savoir maîtriser des sortilèges prenait du temps et beaucoup de concentration, ce que les lions n'avaient pas selon eux. Bref, la classe fut envahie par les protestations des mécontents. On ne s'entendait plus.

Enita vit son directeur se lancer un sort puis:

-**STOP!** La classe se tut. **_Sourdinam_**, **bien. Enfin du calme.** Soupira Filius. **Cette décision, le directeur l'a approuvée, donc mon programme ne changera pas malgré vos demandes. Les sorts de ce mois-ci seront: l'_Avis_ et le _Denteseaugmento_. Et nous allons apprendre en classe l'Accio qui sert à faire venir un objet à soi.**

Voyant un élève lever la main, il l'interrogea.

-**Vous avez dit que ce serait des sorts utiles dans un combat. Ce sort ne sert à rien, ma mère l'utilise juste pour que le biberon de mon frère lui parvient quand il fait des crises**. Dit l'interroger.

-**C'est là que vous avez tort**. Souria le directeur de maison. **Alors, à quoi peut servir ce sort dans un combat?** Demanda le nain en les regardant.

Enita réfléchi, un sort qui amène un objet à soi, un objet. Elle leva la main en priant que sa réponse est juste.

**-oui, miss Hyuga.**

**-Si vous perdez votre baguette lors d'un combat un ami peut l'appelé pour vous ou bien si vous avez besoin de potion vous pouvez aussi les appelés à vous, surtout ceux de soins**. Expliqua timidement la voyageuse.

**-C'est exact, 10 points pour Serdaigle. L'_Accio_ sert à ce que miss a dit et quand vous avez une épée, c'est un sort très important. Vous vous battez à l'épée, on vous désarme alors vous sortez votre baguette et rappelez votre épée. Cela peut sauver des vies.** Développa les professeurs. **Maintenant commençons la pratique.**

Après le cours Enita alla poser ses affaires dans son dortoir puis descendit à la bibliothèque. Elle prit des livres sur l'HD sûr qu'il n'y ait pas eu que des batailles gobelines.

_"Il y a eu les fondateurs, la bataille avec Grindelwald et maintenant Voldemort et plein d'autres dates toutes plus importantes les unes des autres"._

Pas longtemps après Regulus la rejoignit et ils travaillèrent ensemble, elle l'aida dans certains devoirs étant donné qu'il était en 3ème année. Mais quelque chose les dérangea. Au début, ce fut une petite douleur à la tête qu'Enita ressentit, puis se fut de plus en plus fort. Alors que l'heure du repas approchait Regulus s'aperçut du mal-être du Serdaigle et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

En rentrant dans ce qui est appelé l"'antre du dragon", ils virent Severus blessé et Lily à ses côtés.

**-Ça doit encore être Potter et sa bande.** S'énerva Regulus.

**-Ils ne s'arrêtent donc jamais.** S'exaspèra Enita.

L'infirmière les vues et se dirigea vers eux.

-**Que faîte vous ici.** Les interrogea de sa voix aiguë qui fit grimacer la Serdaigle.

**-Hyuga a une migraine, nous voudrions une potion contre.** Lâcha le Serpentard d'une voix froide.

**-Bien, venait miss.** Dit la maîtresse de l'antre en emmenant Enita.

Elle lui jeta quelques sorts qu'Enita réussit à reconnaître pour son grand bonheur.

**-Votre migraine est due au fait que vous lisez trop.** Elle soupira. **Ça arrive souvent dans votre maison qu'un élève vienne pour cela, vous ne devez plus dépasser deux livres par jour en plus de vos cours et devoirs pendant une semaine. Et voici une potion que vous devrez prendre ce soir avant de vous coucher.**

Après avoir donné la potion elle les laissa sortir. Enita ayant été perturbé par le comportement de son ami ne peut s'empêcher de lui en demandé la raison.

**-C'est un masque.** Lui répondit Regulus.

**-Un masque?**

**-Tous les Serpentard doivent être froid et intouchable, si l'infirmière aurait su que je m'inquiétais pour toi cela serait une faible, et nous n'avons pas le droit dans avoir. Les Griffondor se servent de nos faiblesses pour nous faire du mal. Comme Severus; il a un point faible, Lily.** Expliqua Regulus.

**-Mmm, je vois mais franchement je préfère le Regulus qui me parle maintenant à celui qui parlait au dragon.** Plaisanta Enita.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime bien et tu es mon amie. Je ne serais pas comme ça avec toi**. S'attendrit le serpent avec un petit sourit.

Ces mots, cette simple, touchèrent beaucoup Enita, et elle réalisa alors vraiment ; elle avait un ami, son premier vrai ami. Cela la fit sourire sans qu'elle ne puisse sans n'empêchait. C'était bizarre.

Ils allèrent manger puis durent se séparer, l'un allant en haut d'une tour l'autre dans les cachots pour dormir.

Avant de s'endormir Enita prit sa potion et pria pour que demain, tout se passe bien.

_"D'ailleurs, j'ai une vengeance à prendre, Potter et sa bande vont regretter ce qu'ils ont fait!"_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Le vendredi 17 juillet 2015.


End file.
